Pooh's Adventures of A Fistful of Dynamite
In 1913 Mexico, Winnie the Pooh and Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, SpongeBob, Brock, Shaggy, Cosmo, and Cow are riding along in a stagecoach in the middle of the desert. Whilst in the middle of their travels, Juan Miranda appears on the side of the desert. Spongebob is hesitantent to pick up Juan since he don't trust like that but when Juan explains he has to go to Mexico City because his wife, Twilight Sparkle, is in critical condition from a fight with Bower Jr. Wasting no time, Pooh and the gang decide to invite Juan on their journey. On the way, Juan gets into a fight with Cow because he thought Cow was bullying him because of his accent. Rabbit breaks off the fight between the two and they become fast friends. Whislt riding along in the desert, bandits stop the stagecoach in its tracks. It is revealed that the bandits, Ed, Edd, and Eddy along with Sheen are the "sons" of Juan and Juan planned on robbing Pooh and his friends. However, Juan became such good friends with the Pooh and his friends he decides to renounce his ways but he still does have to get to Mexico City to see if Twilight Sparkle is alright. Later, one of the wheels on the stagecoach snaps off; they do not have a spare wheel. A mystery stranger on a motorcycle stops to help Pooh and his friends. Pooh recgoinizes this mystery stranger when he takes his goggles off as one of Christopher Robin's cousin...John. Cosmo is also good friends with John because John is Irish and they partied on St. Patrick's Day once in his younger days as a training fairy. John is also an explosives expert, which Pooh figures will be useful to stop Bower Jr. and Plankton from taking over El Dorado. Then a small band of Heartless appear led a mysertious hidden figure only referred to as Don Knotts (no relation). John uses some of his dynamite, a fistful pf dynamite, to fend off the heartless with Pooh while the others make a quick run for it. Don Knotts is revealed to be Red Guy. Red Guy meantions of how John and him owe each other money; Red Guy mentions he never recieved his payback. Pooh says if that they owe each other money, then they must both be even actually, to which they both respond with a big red "No!!!" Pooh's logic distracts Red Guy enough that Pooh takes some of John's dynamite and throws it at Red Guy and the Heartless. Everyone runs for cover. Pooh and John hitch a ride on the motorcycle and high tail it out of there. John is indebt to Pooh for saving his life as he wouldn't be sure if would of been able to defeat Red Guy and The Heartless all by himself. Later on, Pooh and John meet up with Juan, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, SpongeBob, Brock, Shaggy, Cosmo, Cow, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sheen at a hilltop in the mountains. Shaggy asks Pooh and John if they brought any food as Shaggy ate the food in the stagecoach all by himself and Cosmo can't summon because he would be breakin' da rules without Timmy present (which his story will be told in The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Blue Velvet). All John has is a jelly donut and Brock proceeds to take the jelly donut from Shaggy and Shaggy gets angry. Brock and Shaggy almost have a DUEL but Cow breaks it off because she mentions that they're suppose to be friends and not fight over something trivial. Pooh and John, Juan, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, SpongeBob, Brock, Shaggy, Cosmo, Cow, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sheen carry on into the night. Cow cuddles up to Juan for warmth. Spongebob is jealous of the two. Later on it is morning and Pooh and John, Juan, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, SpongeBob, Brock, Shaggy, Cosmo, Cow, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sheen arrive in Mexico City. The city has been overtaken by Bower Jr. and Plankton with Koppa Troopers and Heartless patroling the streets. Cosmo "wishes" up disguises for everyone as circus performers. Everyone goes to the major hospital and Juan discovers that Twilight Sparkle is not there. The gang go to a coffee shop and Sheen notices that at the counter is Skeet (from Jimmy Neutron). Sheen asks why Skeet is there and Skeet says he is working there undercover for the underground Bel-Air Acre Squad. Skeet tells Pooh that Twilight Sparkle is being held in the local bank converted into a prison. Downstairs, in the basement, Skeet introduces Pooh to the Bel-Air Acre Squad (Carlton Banks, Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Roxas, Sailor Mercury, Clank, and Daxter). Daffy explains that the rest of the Bel-Air Acre Squad is in the bank/prison. Pooh conjures up a plan to break into the bank/prison. Later in the day, John and Juan (masquerading as the "famous" Don John Juan Duo) and perform a juggling act to distract the guards. John "tosses" a stick of dynamite in one of the guards' hand and the guard runs away to throw the dynamite away. Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, SpongeBob, Brock, Shaggy, Cosmo, Cow, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sheen, Skeet, Carlton Banks, Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Roxas, Sailor Mercury, Clank, and Daxter charge into the bank/prison. Sailor Mercury uses bubble magic to stun the guards while Shaggy knocks some out. Eddy is trying to steal some quarters at the bank but Pooh tells Eddy there is no time for that. In the vault is the rest of the Bel-Air Acre Squad (Aang, Numbah 3, Spyro, Ratchet, Jak, Samurai Jack, Bloo, Coco (From Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends), Slippy, Fred the Fish (the "my leg!!!" guy from Spongebob), Jubilee, Meatwad, and Bob the Tomato). Aang yells that they can't get the vault door open, so John uses his explosives and yells to duck, you suckers! The bomb explodes the doors off. Juan notices that Twilight Sparkle is not there and Samurai Jack tells Juan that Twilight Sparkle was taken away that morning to a secret location. With no time to waste, Pooh, the gang, and The Bel-Air Acre Squad leave the bank/prison and are surround by Red Guy and The Heartless. Spongebob is revealed to of been a robot controlled by Plankton the whole time. Plankton is working with Red Guy and Bowser Jr the whole time. Aang yells out yip, yip and Appa comes rushing in to save Pooh, the gang, and The Bel-Air Acre Squad. Appa flies off very fast so no one is captured. Pooh, the gang, and The Bel-Air Acre Squad rest in the mountains. Pooh learns from Skeet that Bower Jr and Plankton are carrying a reconstructed version of McSpanky's restaurant by train to destroy the 100-Acre Woods. With no time to waste, Pooh contacts Thomas the Tank Engine for assistance. Later on at night Bower Jr and Plankton are riding on the train, piloted by Diesel, with the reconstructed McSpanky's on one of the cars. Thomas is rushing very fast but Pooh assures Thomas that everything will be alright. Just as Thomas is about to clash with Diesel, Appa lifts Thomas off the rails and Diesel hits the cargo train Thomas was carrying. Diesel is derailed and the McSpanky's is destroyed. A lone cattle caris apart of Bowser Jr and Plankton's train and contains Twilight Sparkle in prison. Juan rushes over to the cattle car and hugs Twilight Sparkle (with Thomas showing a little jealousy). Things are not over yet as Bowser Jr and Plankton and Red Guy retaliate. A battle insures and John is damaged by Plankton's chum blaster. Shaggy gets angry and unleashes his inner power. Shaggy is able to send Bowser Jr and Plankton and Red Guy get blasted off into the night sky (like Team Rocket does). John is okay thanks to Donald's healing potion, which he found a good place for ingredients since they were in a field. John and Juan thank Pooh for saving them many times. John and Juan decide not to take up Pooh's offer to join the Bel-Air Acre Squad but will keep in touch if they ever need assistance again in the future (leaving it open for any spinoff films). Pooh is glad that the 100 Acre Woods is saved for another day but him and the rest of the gang look out in the night sky knowing that the battle has only just begun.